


I Will Find You

by OwlKing00



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlKing00/pseuds/OwlKing00
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 7





	I Will Find You

Arthur Pendragon has just being summoned in the caldea for about three months, it was told by Romani that his summoning had serious complications that he had never seen before, this caused The King of Knights to have a serious desease, later figured out to be terminal.  
When that happened, Arthur began to isolate himself and would only appear to be usefull to his Master, he never spoke to other servants again and even when they tried to talk, he just answered to be polite and walked away.   
This made the new comming heroic spirits don't even be aware of Arthur's existence in chaldea.  
"You turned into a man just for me to leave you alone? I stopped proposing to you for like a year ago". Arthur just looked confused, apologized and went to his bedroom, like he always does. Artoria came right away as she has seen from far Gilgamesh's confusion: "That Man is the king of Knights from a different world".  
\- So he is new here?   
\- No, Gilgamesh. Just leave him alone.

That just made the arrogant king angry, he was curious, how long has this guy being here? Why doesnt even answer Gilgamesh properly? Why is It the first time he has seen him? Does he thinks he is too good to be with the others?

The king followed the other that was going to his bedroom, when Arthur opened the door, Gil closed It with one hand before the other got the chance to enter.  
Gilgamesh: So, you think you too good to answer me properly?   
Arthur: wha-  
Gilgamesh: I've being here for a while and I've never met you  
Arthur: I just liking being alone  
Gilgamesh: why is that?  
Arthur: Just ask the others, they will tell you  
Gilgamesh: Artoria didnt tell-  
Arthur: I have a terminal desease

The king of heroes suddently got silent, he just took of his hand from the door so Arthur could be alone in peace. 

"It's a corruption caused in the time of the summon, but It only happened once until now. We have to keep monitoring to see if It wont happen again...but unfortunatelly we werent able to figure It out what caused it." Romani explained to Da Vinci.  
The symptons found were cough, shortness of breath, fainting, internal and external bleeding.  
As It wasnt know exactly what cause It, they havent being able to find a cure and Arthur's body was degrading over the time, until they decided to accept It wasnt possible to find a cure before his body reach your limit. By his reactions, this would be the last year he would live, If he got lucky maybe one month or two more than the expected, but nothing else. But at least It wasnt contagious.

"Its sad, I miss him, but we should respect his decision."  
\- Gilgamesh heard the Knights of the round table talking, the topic was always on his head, It didnt seems right to him, he wanted to meddle in.  
He walked into Arthur's bedroom door and knocked, nothing knowing exactly what he was going to do, but he feel like he had to do something, or even just say something. 

Arthur wasnt expect anyone to go near him, yet he opened the door, curious.  
"Why don't you stay locked in your room, mongrel?"  
A: I told I ha-  
G: Thats not what I asked  
A: ...I Just ... why do you care?  
G: don't go jumping into conclusions, you're a handsome man, even prettier than your female version, you would be a good wife even if its for a short time.  
A: ...well I don't quite understand what you meant but-  
G: I meant, is that your plan? Stay here and wait for death?  
A: Thats my issue, Archer. Thank you for the concern but I'm fine  
G: do you know who I am?  
A: I assume you're the king of heroes from this world, you're both very similar  
\- Arthur got interrupted by a weird pain in his stomach, he coughed and blood came out of his mouth. He insisted Gilgamesh to leave as he wasnt feeling good, but the king helped him get to his bed, wondering how it would be like to die a second time, he only knew what he heard Romani said: "as Pendragon's summoning got terrible wrong, after his death, It wouldnt be possible to summon him again."

"It hurts...so much...all the time" -Arthur could barely speak. Gilgamesh gentle stroked the other's hair, sitting on a chair close to the bed.  
Arthur missed It, he missed being with someone, having a company, friends, wife, or even someone to talk to. However, he just decided to stay away from everyone since he knew what was his fate, thinking It would be less painfull for him and for everyone, but things just got worse, he was too lonely and sad all the time which increased his symptons, but he was too proud to come back on his decision.   
What really was strange for him is why that such arrogant man was being so nice with him, It was the only one who could see right through his needs for a friend, but the Gilgamesh from his world was an arrogant little brat, and Artoria told everything about this Gilgamesh, and he didnt expect this from him at all, he did say something about he being able to become a good wife...was Gilgamesh only going to use him and let he die? It seemed too cruel even for a man like him

Arthur felt asleep holding Gil's hand, which stayed there just looking at him, thinking how much of a waste would be for a man like him to die like this, and how cruel his so called friends were for letting him isolate himself like this.

"... thank you"

G: hm? You're awake?

A: ... 

G: Are you still in pain?

A: a little bit. - Arthur stood up and took his medice, he needed to take eight pills a day to minimize the pain but still felt bad sometimes. He came to sit on his bed and look at Gil in the eyes, with a sad look on his face, being glad and sad and the same time as he still didnt know the other's intentions

G: its ok if you want to cry, It seems like you want

A: I don't care about my death as you think I do

G: ...go back to sleep, its late, I'm going to my room.

Gilgamesh left the room sad and nervous at the same time, he understood better now why everybody left him alone, It was hard to be near with him in that state, but he saw how Arthur needed someone, he wanted someone, so he couldnt just left him after getting in the middle of the mess. 

On the next morning, gilgamesh knocked on Arthur's door again. The king opened it, still on his white pyjamas, and messy hair. "Hmmm? Good morning, Gilgamesh" - He said rubbing his eyes.  
"I brought us breakfast" - Gilgamesh holded a tray with food, It was still really early but he knew Arthur had to take his pills in the morning and he needed to eat first.  
Arthur got wide-eyed, almost about to cry: "You didnt have to...come in"

Gilgamesh: Calm down mongrel, its just food. - He smiled and cleaned Arthur's tears  
A: I know, is that I just...nobody...for so long...  
G: I know, Arthur  
\- They both got quiet with their heads down for a while, Arthur set down on his bed to eat and Gilgamesh set on the chair in front of him, drinking coffe  
"Thank you, Gil" - That smile, he gave Gil a such a warm smile, he could just stare at him wondering how someone so passionate was left abandoned like this, but not anymore.  
"Go take your pills, I'll bring some books for us to read" - He went back to his own bedroom and got one of his books, he went back to see Arthur brushing his hair after having taking his pills, he was only wearing a white shorts. He stood up and layed down on his bed waiting for the king of heroes to lay down with him.  
As soon as Gilgamesh layed down with him, Arthur rest his head on his shoulder, who just smiled and begin to read the book.

Arthur hugged Gil's arm and closed his eyes. "You really came from ice cold king to a warm prince really fast" - Gil laughed. 

Arthur: hmmm...? You're the one who wanted to help me, this is what I need. - Getting even more confortable on Gil's arm.

Gilgamesh: enjoy yourself, mongrel, not anyone can touch me like that. Do you want to go out for an ice cream? I need to take you out of this bedroom.

Arthur: Let me get ready 

They both went to a close ice cream shop, sitting on a table togheter looking at the trees, the blue sky, It was relaxing for both.  
A couple of girls were gigling looking at Arthur, anywhere he went people pay attention on him, he was indeed a prince-looking man.  
Gilgamesh placed his arms around Arthur to take down the looks: "You bring way too much attention" - Arthur laughed: "who would know you were such a jealous man." 

"You belong to me now mongrel, I'll protect you from everyone that dare to harm you" - Gilgamesh stared at his green eyes like he was going to get on top of the blond right there, right now.

Pendragon looked back at his red eyes, he wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him...but everytime he thinks of doing him, his mind bring him back to the real world: he wouldnt be in this world for long, he would only be able to love anyone for a few time and then left them with a broken heart.  
"Lets...go home please" - Arthur looked at the floor with a sad look on his face.

Gilgamesh grabbed him by the hand and walked away home with him, he assumed his sad look was because he was getting his usual pain.  
"A kitten!" - Arthur stopped to play with the cat on their way back to chaldea. "He is so small, where is your mom?"

Gilgamesh: so you're a cat person, huh? Bring It home.

Arthur stopped for a couple of seconds and stood up, "but who is going to take care of him when I...when I..." - The other approaches him "Arthur are you okay? You're trembeling" he held his hand, worried.  
The eyes stop watering and It could only hear him whisper "I'm not feeling good..." He lost his consciousness and fainted luckily on Gil's arms and not on his bedroom floor like always.   
Gilgamesh got desperate, he called for Arthur trying to wake him up, it failed, he grabbed him on his lap and ran to his bedroom in caldea, he didnt know what to do, was It the time? Was his friend going to die now? He knew It could happen anytime but still, he wasnt ready to say goodbye.  
He layed Arthur on the bed and squeeze his hand begging for him to wake up, he was in tears, this has happened before with Enkidu, so this time shouldnt hurt that much, but It hurt even more.  
That was It, he was telling himself Arthur was gone. Still, he rest his head on the blond's chest to hear his last beatings hoping he was wrong.

For his relief, Arthur letted out a gasp, Gil jumped on him and hugged him strong: "you're alive... you're alive... thank you...you scared me..."  
The prince was still comming back to his senses, he hugged his friend back, saying It was ok now.  
"I'm Sorry I wanted to help you, take you out, and this happens..."

"No...I loved to go out with you, its mucj better than faint here alone" He affirmed with a sad smile.

Gilgamesh: I'll stay with you tonight ok? In case something happen.

Arthur: sure, Gil... - He layed down on the king's chest, hugging him. 

Gil: Please stay awake for a while, I'll bring you something to eat. 

Arthur was feeling so loved, yet so guilty, for him It was wonderful not to go through that alone, but for Gilgamesh...he was suffering with him, he saw the panic on his red eyes when he woke up, its exactly this kind of thing that the King of Knights wanted to avoid.

"You cried for me" Arthur played with Gil.

"Shut up, mongrel" - Gil looked away, blushing a little, It was hard to keep his selfish personality in this situation.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night?" Arthur questioned. "Almost every middle of the night I wake up in pain, you'll have a terrible sleep"

"I'll never let you alone after this. What do you do to get better when this happens?" 

"I just eat something and the pain will go away...but mostly It takes a while and doesnt always work." Arthur was letting everything clear hoping Gil would give up the idea.

"Shit, Arthur... going through all that alone" 

Pendragon finished eating and was going to take a shower, Gil suggested they stayed in his own bedroom "I have my own bathroom, plus we can watch tv" - Of course we was a richy even on chaldea, his bedroom was much bigger and much better than everyone's.

He brought Arthur by his hand, and offered him a back massage to calm him down, which was accepted. Gilgamesh waited for the other to finish his bath, he came back in his towel, so warm and smelling so well.

"We forgot to bring me some clothes" Arthur laughed

"You can borrow some from me, but you look great like that" Gilgamesh gave him a smile, Arthur looked away blushed, Gil still gave him some clothes as It was too cold. He watched Arthur get dressed wishing he just layed down without it, just for Gil to smell that soap perfume coming from him. 

"I almost forgot" Gil took something from under his bed.

"Oh my you brought the kitten?!" Arthur'eyes shined, he holded the kitten so happy, again with that pure and innocent smile that was making Gil get confused about his feelings towards him. The kitten slept on the foot on the bed while the two blonds hugged each other to sleep. Arthur didnt got sick that night.

On the next morning Arthur was waking up from one of the best nights of sleep he had, he didnt feel any pain, didnt felt sick, and rested on a warm strong chest...which wasnt there anymore.  
He assumed he went to get their breakfast like the day before, he would wait but It was already time for his pills.  
"You only stay with him now...I didnt get to see you in days" a soft murmured outside.

Arthur quietly opened the door to see Gilgamesh and Enkidu talking"  
  
"Sorry I...just can't let him, I'm already too involved to walk away. He doesnt have anyone else but me now." 

Those words were like a knife on Arthur's heart, was only doing this out of pity? He really though they were getting along all this time, and the way he looked at his green haired partner made Arthur lose all hope.

Gilgamesh was heading to his room, Arthur tried to pretend he didnt hear anything but he was just too upset, so he was grabbing his pills and leading out back to his place.  
"Hey, I brought us food...where are you going?"

"I'll give back your clothes later..." Arthur was leaving with his head down.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" 

"No" - Arthur tried to hide his tears.

"Tell me what is going on, why are you..." Gilgamesh holded the blond's arm.

"Please just let me go" Arthur couldnt hold his crying anymore, he walked away and slammed the door. Gilgamesh just stayed there confused, pale, extremely worried. He wanted to ask properly what was happening but Arthur seemed so resistant about It, so he respected his space.

Three days has passed since they both meet for the last time. Gilgamesh now was staying in his bedroom all alone, mostly staring at the door waiting for Arthur to appear. He hearded a door opening so he jumped out of his bed, Arthur was comming back to his own room with a coup of coffe in his hand."

"So you're just going to ignore me? You own me an explanation at least! And you shouldnt be taking coffe, this is bad for you" he tooked the cup from his hands angrily.

"Gil, I...Just didnt want to be a trouble to you anymore..."

"Again with that shit? For fucks sake stop acting like..." - "I heard you talking to Enkidu."

"So?" Gilgamesh was really running out of patience 

"I know you're just doing this out of pity" 

"Oh you dramatic little brat..." Gilgamesh was turning red, he gently pulled down Arthur by his hand and set him on his bed, he was angry but still would never hurt him, ge got on his knees and held Arthur's arms so he would look at his eyes. "I havent barely leave my room for this three days waiting for you to come. I was so worried I couldnt even eat properly, I have an eternal headache and my legs tremble. You think I'm doing this out of pity?!" 

Arthur: ...Gil I had no idea you- "forget It Arthur, If you want to stay here alone forever, I can't do anything about it." He stood up to walk away but Arthur held with both hands in his arms.  
"Gil, I'm Sorry is that...all of this time a part of me wanted to believe that you..."   
\- Gilgamesh pulled the prince's chin up: "that I liked you?"  
Arthur just stayed there looking at his red eyes, he couldnt believe what was happening, even more when the other kissed his lips.  
He got up on Arthur kissing him like there was no one else in this world, Arthur hugged him and wrap his legs around his waist, they could feel each other getting hard. They took of their clothes in a hurry, Gil gently rub Arthur's erection making him moan and blush, with his eyes closed.

Gilgamesh made Arthur suck two of his fingers, he watched the faces and moans Arthur did while doing it, after the fingers get really wet and Gil had a little fun watching the other licking and sucking them, the inserted one into Arthur's entrance, a few moments latter he was able to insert the second finger already.  
Arthur closed his eyes in shame, hugging his lover, he had a mix feeling of pain and pleasure, since It was the first time he would do something with a man.

Gilgamesh removed his fingers and positioned his cock into Arthur entrance, rubbing It up and down on him. "Are we really going to do this?" Arthur though, his heart beats were getting faster, he really wanted this but he was a little scared, although he wouldnt addmit.

Gilgamesh penetrated on Arthur without warning, making he let out a gasp: "Gil...It hurts"  
G: You can take It, here hold my hand. - He grabbed Arthur's hand, which squeezed him strong. -" I'll move slowly until you get use to It."  
\- That made Arthur shiver, Gilgamesh was tired of feeling sorry for him and Arthur was tired of always being the poor sick guy. 

Gilgamesh moved slowly on the beggining as he said, but was getting even more rough as Arthur was getting use to the pain, until they come togheter and Gil filled him inside.  
They layed down facing each other, sweting and trying to recover their breath, for that moment they couldnt remember anything else, why were they arguing about, the desease, the pain, their minds just got blank and there was nothing else in the world besides them and their moment togheter.

The king of heroes holded his lover by his chin, and gave him a deep and soft kiss.

They went to shower togheter, Gil wanted more but Arthur was tired, so he rubbed Arthur's body with soap, feeling his smell and touching his whole body, which only made him harder.  
Arthur got on his knees and took Gil's cock on his hand, stroking it up and down, he licked the tip a few times and took his member on his mouth, sucking it with difficulty as It was his first time making a blow job.  
Gilgamesh watched him, stroke his hair, them pulled and pushed his head for him to suck It deeper, he pulled out one more time and pushed Arthur to take the hole thing in his mouth, which made Arthur cry a little and try to take It off but Gilgamesh holded his head until he finished cumming on his mouth. 

Pendragon them took It off his mouth so he could breath properly again, gasping and with cum dripping out from his mouth. He washed the mess on his face and got up, feeling really weak. Gil holded him cause he was afraid he would faint again, they both got out of the shower and layed on bed togheter.

"We should go to the beach" Gilgamesh stroked Arthur's hair. "I would like to see you in a swim suit"  
"not a bad ideia" Arthur laughed.

Someone knocked at door, gilgamesh covered Arthur from his waist down with a blanket and putted on a shorts to open the door.  
He found Enkidu standing with a smiling on his face that suddently desapeared when he noticed Arthur shirtless behind him, Gilgamesh was only wearing a shorts, It wasnt hard to conect the dots.  
"Did you two...?" - Enkidu seemed shocked.   
"What do you want, Enkidu?" Gilgamesh asked, Arthur could hear a bit of their conversation even with them trying to keep it down, he covered himself more with the blanket like he was trying to hide himself, like he had done something wrong.

E: "He is dragging you down with him, you're only going to be sad" 

G: "Is that all? If it this, leave"

E: "Gil you're my friend..."

G: "If you were, you would never say something like that" 

E: You can't run away from real life forever

G: Bye, Enkidu. - He closed the door and came back to Arthur, he didnt look as mad as It was expected to someone like him to be, he was always so arrogant and talking to him like that could cost dear, however in that case he was busy trying to hold the sadness in his heart, he knew that somehow his friend had a point. 

"You know he likes you, right?" Arthur bite Gil's neck

"I don't care" Gilgamesh closed his eyes to enjoy the bitting. "Where were we? Oh right, I was going to take you to the beach" 

They changed to their Summer outifits and were ready to go, Gil could bring anything he had though his gates of babylon, so no need to pack anything.  
They were helding hands on their out, but got stopped by Artoria.   
"Can we go with you?"  
" We miss having Arthur with us" Gawain added.  
Gilgamesh hesitated for a second, he looked at Arthur so he could make the decision, It was all about him after all. He gadly accepted, a lot of heroic spirtis went with them, the Knights from the round table, Ereshkigal, Ishtar, BB, Musashi...almost everyone except Enkidu.

When they got there, everyone was around Arthur, they spoke to him, made him laugh, like nothing happen. That was all that Gilgamesh wanted, "it was good that those mongrels decided to come" He thought to himself, he even felt jealous with that many half neaked women around his Prince, but he looked so happy he keep quiet, his face was red and everybody could notice, but he tried the best to keep It to himself.  
Gilgamesh's jealous was more in a protective way and not like "Im going to lose you for another person" , he was afraid someone would use Arthur for his good looks and take advantage of him, and them let him sad and alone again. It was hard for him to trust anyone around Arthur.

Arthur left the ocean, where he was being loved by the others, and set on the corner of Gil's Beach chair where he was: "Gil, I feel kinda dizzy"  
"The heat must have lowered your pression, here drink some water" Gil handed him the bottle. "Do you want to go home?"   
"Not yet, I'm having fun" - Arthur drank the water "Will you go swim with me?"  
\- Gilgamesh stood up and grabbed Arthur's by his hand, taking him to the ocean, the water was a bit cold, Arthur hugged Gil and rest his head on his shoulder. "So soft..."  
"You brought me here to use me as a sleeping pillow?"  
"Hmmm..." Arthur was almost asleep.  
"I'm not you pillow, mongrel" Gil said while getting confortable holdingg Arthur on his lap, kinda sending mixed messages. "Stay like this until your pression rise again"

After a while Arthur still seemed tired and his body was getting warm, so Gil decided to take him home, the others went with them.

On the next several weeks Arthur didnt got sick or felt pain, he pratically moved out to Gil's bedroom, staying with him and their cat all day, they went out every week, slept togheter, which gave Gil hope that Arthur was cured and they had nothing to worry about anymore, still Arthur didn't stop taking his pills.

Until one day, in the middle of the night, Arthur woke up without of breath, Gilgamesh woke up with him, having heard his lover jumped on bed and gasping for air.  
He had never had something like this before, Gil got desesperate, he holded Arthur's on his lap and took him to Romani and DaVinci, kicking all doors to wake them up: "Arthur can't breath, do something, now!" Gil screamed.

Romani gave Arthur a respiratory mask, which made him recovered his breath immediately.   
"Fuck, you scared me..." Gil said in relief.   
Romani: we are going to do some exams him now- "No! He is Fine...just gave me that thing I case he lose breath again" Gil interrupted

Romani: Gilgamesh, he may have something that we should know, we can't ignore it

\- He looked at Romani and looked back to Arthur which had his eyes closed, laying on the emergency room bed and could barely hear anything.   
Gilgamesh indeed was afraid, Arthur was feeling great this last weeks, but if actually something was wrong? As Enkidu said, he couldnt ignore the truth forever, and would be even worse to Arthur if he ignore his health condition, he should be treated the way he needs and not the way he wants. 

Gilgamesh gave a serious look to Romani: "He'd better be fine after this".- The King of heroes couldnt express his feelings without being angry and arrogant as always, he was actually wishing Romani would do whatever It takes to make the king of Knights better, but far from Gil to act polite with someone besides Arthur. He felt like showing concern in front of others would be a sign of weakness, even if he was crying inside.

He waited for hours on the outside of emergency room, he had a headache, exausted, worried, sad; but you couldnt tell by the look oh his face, he just sitted on the waiting room chair and crossed his arms impatiently. 

Da Vinci finally opened the door, the king stood up and started making questions like she was guilty of something: "Is he ok? What do you two did to him? Can I see him?"

Da Vince looked aprensive - "...  
His organs are failing and-"

"What does that mean?" Gil interrupted, anxious.

"It means... it's his last night here with us." They both kept quiet for a while.

"Just leave me alone with him" - Gilgamesh pushed her out of his way and entered the emergency room.

He got on his knees next to the bed so he could face Arthur, he grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It's my time, isnt?" 

"No it's not, I won't allow It. Now let's go to our bedroom, you shouldn't be resting in a place like this, its not fit for a king" he took Arthur in his arms and walked to their room, Arthur thanked daVinci and Romani but Gil remained quiet.

When they got to their room, Arthur looked at Gilgamesh's red eyes which he liked so much, thinking how much he would miss seeing this.   
"I love you ok? I won't let you go" Gil looked back at him.

"Hmmm? You love me?" Arthur smiled at him.

"Of course I do"

"I love you too, Gil" 

Gilgamesh placed Arthur on the bed, he was hiding his concern very well, but he was screaming inside. Arthur seemed very acceptable of his death, and he was, he was happy and didnt wanted it to end, but he was glad he did enjoyed his life until the end.

Arthur pulled Gil by his waist, making him on top on him, they kissed slowly, enjoying every second, the prince touched his lover's cock hoping to please him.

"What are you doing?" Gil brought Arthur's hand back to his waist.

Arthur: I want It...a last time...

Gil: It's not last anything, I told you I don't allow this. But... it's not a good idea 

A: it's ok If you don't want It

G: it's not that, I really want to touch you, but...I can't...I'll hurt you

"...we can just sleep then..." - Arthur looked down upset.

That broke Gilgamesh's heart, It was Arthur's final wish, he shoul be able to assure this, but he was too afraid. "What If something happen while we..." Gil couldnt finish his thoughs, but he couldnt let fear stop him to fulfill the last wish of the man he loved.

G: Just...be calm, you will stay on top and ...move yourself as you want. - Gilgamesh placed Arthur sitting down on his hips.

Arthur kissed Gil and hugged him, pulled Gil's cock to suck it until it got wet enough to fit his insides.  
He rode Gil's cock gentle, Gilgamesh held him by his butt so he wouldnt move too rough, he was worried and guilty for feeling good and this time he couldnt hide his feelings. "C-calm down" -Arthur was going faster and Gil was losing control.

"Just a bit more, Gil..." They came right after, making a mess. Gil quickly layed Arthur down: "Are you ok? You're in pain? Can you breath?"

"I'm fine, silly" - Arthur smiled. They dressed themselfs and Gilgamesh could notice Arthur was looking very sleepy, his eyes were almost closed. "Gil...where do you think I'll go when I...?"  
"It doesnt matter, I'll find you wherever you go." Gil was certain of his words. "It's a promise." 

"Thank you..." - Arthur felt on Gilgamesh's lap, which hugged and covered him with a blanket, they slept at each other's arms, and neither of them never woke up again. 


End file.
